enseñame a amar
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: historia con ocs universo alterno estos chicos han sufrimo mucho y ahora se niegan a aceptar que sus corazones sienten amor los chicos de raimon lograrancambiarlos o viejos temores resurgiran? si desean entrar las puertas estan abiertas advertencia: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aca vengo con esta loca y pervertida idea jajaja bueno en este fic se aceptan hombres y mujeres conste todos los ocs deben ser masculinos asi que las chicas podrán hacer yaoi con sus personajes favoritos la historia será divertida, romanica, y si lo desean pervertida jajaja podrán elegir entre ser semes y ukes como ustedes prefieran también podrán elegir entre jugar o alentar y cuidar a los (ukes) heridos espero la idea les haya gustado espero que puedan participar aca la ficha:**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Pareja: (exepto midorikawa, fubuki, goenji, hiroto nagumo fidio)**_

_**Historia**_

_**Ropa**_

_**Seme o uke:**_

_**Gustos:**_

_**Disgustos:**_

_**Numero**_

_**Posición**_

_**Técnicas**_

_**Bueno y si esta algo largita la ficha pero etto… ya saben LOS AMO jajaja espero participen besos y abrazos bye**_


	2. capitulo 1

_**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction así es e regresado cómo? Simple me prestaron una compu y logre sacar un ratito no se preocupen todo anda bien no sé cuándo pueda subir o hablar con ustedes pero hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad  
**_

Mamá ya me voy al instituto nos veremos pronto- dijo un chico con el cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros, ojos rosas oscuros casi rojos, tez clara, complexión delgada y es de estatura promedio

El chico comenzó a correr pero sin querer chocó contra otro chico  
Lo siento amiguito no te vi oye te encuentras bien

Ah?! Si po-por favor no me haga nada no quise votarlo- dijo un pequeño albino con cabello café grisáceo (?) ojos azul orfanato y un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas con complexión delgada.

No fue mi culpa, ven te ayudo- le extendió la mano- em.. Aquí estoy –dijo el chico levantando al albino- disculpa pero para qué es el bastón?  
Soy vidente (personas ciegas) pero aun así iré a estudiar por cierto soy Mathew Dragnell

Y yo kio harashi eres Dragnell? De la familia Dragnell la editora de libros?-kio

Si pero no se lo digas a nadie no me gusta que me busquen por mi apellido- mathew

Claro no hay problema vas a Raimon?-kio

Si oye te acabo de conocer y todo pero me podrías ayudar a llegar a Raimon no se adonde queda y tengo miedo de perderme- mathew

No ven te ayudo (lo sujeta de la mano) pero debemos apresurarnos que llegamos tarde-kio

Cla-claro (sonrojado)- mathew

Ambos chicos llegaron a Raimon y se dirigieron a la cafetería aunque no se habían dado cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano

OYE!- grito kazemaru

Hola kaze-chan te presento a mathew- kio

A que bueno ichoruta kazemaru- dijo fríamente

El gusto es mío- dijo mathew haciendo una reverencia

Te estuve esperando kio-kun que te paso y porque no me llegaste a traer?- kazemaru

A es que me topé con mathew y lo traje ya que no sabia donde quedaba Raimon-kio

Y que no podía venir solo que acaso no le sirven los ojitos?- kazemaru

Yo emm… no quería molestarlos- mathew se sintió triste siempre era un peso y al parecer lo seguiría haciendo después de todo "El" tenía razón

Kazemaru!-kio

Que pasa yo te estuve esperando y tú no llegaste-kazemaru

Per-perdón kazemaru-san es que yo no puedo ver y kio-kun se ofreció a mostrarme el camino espero me disculpes- mathew

A lo siento no quise decirte eso- kazemaru

Chicos!- grito un chico alto, de cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, piernas delgadas, abdomen plano y bien marcado, musculo tonificados pero sencillos, rasgos finos y elegantes, cabello color rojizo liso y sedoso que le llega hasta los hombros y lo tiene de una manera desordenada dándole un aspecto encantador y atractivo, pero lo que más llama la atención son sus ojos de color gris claro como la plata ademas de una hermosa sonrisa.

Hola yuto- dijo kazemaru y kio al unisono

Hola chicos como están?- dijo fidio

Hola fidio hace tiempo que no hablábamos

Si jaja pero ya conseguí departamento y no tendré que volver a Italia hasta acabar de estudiar- fidio

Bueno chicos que tal si nos sentamos- yuto

Los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente

Etto… me siento de sobra- mathew

Jaja claro que no es solo que no te conocíamos y no sabemos nada de ti pero anda sonríe que no hay espacio para las lágrimas en nuestro grupo- yuto

Si mathew tranquilo anda di lo que quieras- kio

Emm… kazemaru-san y kio-san son novios?- mathew

Cla-claro que no- gritaron al unísono- de donde sacaste esa idea?

Esque kazemaru-san regaño a kio-san por haber traidoa mathew-san agarrado de la mano a la cafetería y crei que kazemaru-san se había puesto celoso- dijo inocentemente mathew

*riiiiiing* la campana comenzó a sonar indicando el inico de clases

Todos salieron corriendo a los salones no querían tener falltan pero en todo ese revoloteo el pequeño niño ciego se quedo solo

*en el salón*  
chicos y mathew?- dijo kio

Por Kami lo dejamos en la cafetería- kazemaru

*en la cafetería*

SHUUUYA ENTIENDE QUE YA NO ME IMPORTAS!- grito una chica con cabello rojizo

VETE AL INFIERNO ZORRA!- grito un pelicrema

La chica se fue corriendo

Em… dis-disculpa no qui-quiero mo-molestarte pero me dices como llegar al salón 2A-B?-dijo mathew

Que a si claro ven sígueme- el pelicrema comenzó a caminar hasta que se dio cuenta que el chico no lo seguía- oye que te pasa que no ves no tenemos tiempo ya vamos tarde

Es que no veo- dijo mathew bajando la cabeza con un leve sonrojo

A disculpa ven vamos- dijo goenji tomando la mano del chico

*en el salón*  
chicos tendrán que pasar a leer una poesía y diríjansela a quien quiera solo deben darno una pista ichoruta tu primero- dijo el profesor

Cla-claro- el chico se paró y camino hasta el escritorio sujeto un libro y busco una página- este poema va a la persona que me ve entre la oscuridad el chico que siempre me apoya sin importar lo que pasa siempre estoy a tu lado y tu no lo entiendes eso me lastima espero te guste: En lugares perdidos  
contra toda esperanza  
te buscaba.

En ciudades sin nombre  
por rincones de ayer  
te busqué.

En horas miserables  
entre la sombra amarga  
te buscaba.

Y cuando el desaliento  
me pedía volver  
te encontré.

Kio bajo la mirada hacia quien iba ese poema no sabía porque pero su corazón le dolió

_**bueno hasta aca el capítulo espero les haya gustado besos **_

_**curiosidades:**_

_**sabias que kazemaru se enojo porque kio no lo fue a traer**_

_**sabias que todos tienen 15 años**_

_**sabias que a mathew no le gusta su apellido ya que es la causa de su ceguera?**_

_**Sabias que natsumi le fue infiel a goenji? **_


End file.
